El sueño del caracol
by Karizzle
Summary: Alfred no tiene una meta ni algo por lo que vivir, hasta que conoce a Arthur, pero, por alguna razón, no es capaz de hablarle, a pesar de que su destino se encuentra enlazado al de él. Comunicación, incomunicación; valentía, timidez; amor a primera vista, amor verdadero; tiempo, muerte. Adaptación del corto "Schneckentraum". USUK.


Esto es la adaptación de un corto hermoso que he visto un par de veces. Pueden encontrarlo aquí: (youtube)/watch?v=COEzK3h8mUY

No tiene dedicación en particular, quizás a todos esos amores platónicos que nunca han pasado de ser eso por nuestro propio miedo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni el corto "Schneckentraum" me pertencen.

* * *

_ And I don't want the world to see me /no quiero que el mundo me vea  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand. / porque no creo que lo puedan entender.  
When everything's made to be broken, / Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto,  
I just want you to know who I am. / Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Seis de la mañana: suena el despertador. Alfred se levanta como cada día. Toma una ducha como cada día. Desayuna como cada día. Se dirige a su trabajo como cada día. Para Alfred, la vida se ha vuelto monótona. No hay nada en ella por lo que valga la pena vivir. Despierta y se encuentra con que allí afuera no hay nada para él. ¿Está deprimido? No. Sólo cansado. Aburrido. Agotado. Le gustaría tener una razón. Es que siente que él solo no significa nada. Si no tienes un motivo, ¿para qué existir?

Él no solía pensar este tipo de cosas. Era más bien el chico animado y alegre con el que todos querían pasar el rato, con el que todos querían conversar, al que todos querían. Pero estaba cansado de llevar una vida sin sentido.

Es la hora de salir del trabajo. ¿Se iría a casa a hablarle a su gato? Quería bastante a Jacobo, pero no tenía ganas de desperdiciar otra tarde de la misma forma de todos los días. Así que decide ir a ese restaurant que tanto le había llamado la atención la tarde anterior, de camino a su casa.

Se sienta en una mesa mientras espera por su café. Mira al cielo. "Va a llover", susurra para sí mismo, cuando alguien más entra y se sienta en la mesa opuesta a la suya. Ahí está. Un apuesto tipo de unos 23 años, no muy alto, rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, del que apenas se despegó para pedir un té.

Alfred no podía dejar de mirarlo, simplemente no podía. Todo en ese sujeto le parecía interesante, desde su forma de sentarse, la extraña manía que tenía de juntar sus cejas cada vez que algo interesante ocurría en la narración, la manera inglesa que tenía de tomar la tacita de té, hasta sus grandes cejas.

-Disculpe señor… su café.

-¿Qué? Oh… ¡Oh claro! Disculpe, yo… sí… gracias.- murmuró Alfred. En ese momento, el sujeto levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Alfred. Este le sostuvo la mirada por apenas unos segundos, antes de retirarla torpemente, y hacer un lío con las cosas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Y de esta forma transcurre al menos media hora como segundos para Alfred. Él no lo sabe, pero el sujeto que ahora está pidiendo la cuenta y guardando el libro que estuvo leyendo, es el amor de su vida.

Y se retira. Pasa junto a Alfred, desviando la mirada, como si no lo hubiera estado mirando también. Y ahí queda éste, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Entonces se da cuenta. ¿Quiere una razón para vivir? Entonces tendrá que encontrarla él mismo.

Pide la cuenta apresuradamente y sale del café mirando hacia todos lados. Y ahí va él, en dirección a la plaza, con el pelo alborotado y mirando la hora.

Alfred lo sigue. No está seguro de por qué. Algo le insiste. Algo lo mueve. Y el rubio entra a una librería. Alfred lo sigue, sin pensar demasiado en lo que haría después.

Lo ha perdido de vista, pero sabe que debe estar ahí, en algún lado. Entra a un pasillo cualquiera, y recorre los estantes sin siquiera mirar los títulos en ellos. Gira en una esquina, y entonces lo ve. Está apoyado sobre la pared sosteniendo un viejo libro. Levanta la vista y ve a Alfred asustado. Éste toma el primer libro que encuentra, intentando ocultarse tras él. Entonces el chico más bajo comienza a caminar hacia él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Eh… no. Sí. Sí, quiero este libro. – escupe Alfred torpemente.

-¿Te gustan los caracoles?

-¿Qué?-pregunta Alfred confundido.

-Caracoles – repite el chico, apuntando a la cubierta del libro, que se titula "Caracoles"

-Ah, sí. Digo, no. No es para mí. Es un regalo.

-Ya veo –susurra el chico de verdes ojos.- La caja registradora está por allá. Iré a envolverlo, ¿bien?

Alfred asiente. Está inmóvil en medio del pasillo durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír y seguir al muchacho.

-Son siete dólares

-Claro…

Y Alfred sale. Y se dirige a su casa tan rápido como puede. Siente como la felicidad se expande en su interior y comienza a recorrerle el cuerpo. Nadie puede empañarla, nadie puede mancharla.

Llega a su casa, cierra la puerta, deja el libro a un lado y se sienta para disfrutar de este nuevo sentimiento que le recorre las venas y le hace sonreír bobamente.

Esa noche le cuesta dormir, pero ya ha tomado una decisión: Volvería a esa librería una vez más, averiguaría el nombre de ese vendedor y luego… No sabía que haría luego, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía lleno de esperanza y de ganas de vivir. Se sentía vivo.

Al día siguiente, se puso su mejor corbata y planchó su camisa antes de irse a trabajar. Sonrió al portero y acarició al perrito callejero de la esquina. A la hora de salida, corrió a la librería, y ahí estaba el vendedor, quien le mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando entró. Y otra vez Alfred compró un libro del que ni siquiera conocía el título, otra vez lo dejó ahí, sin siquiera sacarlo del envoltorio, y otra vez no pudo dormir, pero poco le importaba. Ese sujeto se había convertido en su razón de vivir, así que no era de extrañarse que sólo viviera para él.

Los días transcurrieron de la misma forma. Alfred pasaba todas sus tardes en esa librería, compartiendo tímidas sonrisas con el sujeto que resultó llamarse Arthur. "Arthur". El nombre era perfecto, tal como quien lo poseía.

Varias de sus noches en vela, Alfred se pasó preguntándose el nombre de su amor, pero de entre todos, no pudo imaginar uno más perfecto que "Arthur".

Y en los días de lluvia, esos tristes domingos en los que la librería cerraba, Alfred dibujaba el nombre de Arthur por todas partes, y lo veía muy seguido, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando su sonrisa.

Era un Lunes, ese día de reencuentro, y Alfred había pensado en Arthur más, mucho más que de costumbre. Pasó todo el domingo frente a su espejo, hablándole:

-"Hola, me preguntaba, ¿Qué harás esta tarde…?" No… "¡Hola! ¿Quisieras un café?" No, no, veamos… "¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?"

Alfred lo había decidido. Le hablaría. El solo hecho de tomar esta determinación lo hacía sonreír.

Estaba muy emocionado. Ese día llevaba su mejor camisa y los zapatos lustrados, y antes de entrar a la librería había comprado un chocolate. Había pensado en flores, pero creyó que era demasiado. Así que entró, con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ese era el día, y nada ni nadie le iba a quitar su felicidad.

Se adentró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró alrededor y vio a los abuelitos que, como él, pasaban sus tardes ahí. Caminó por los pasillos y se encontró con la otra empleada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Alfred la miró confundido, algo andaba mal.

-No, gracias.

Siguió pasando por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con el dueño del lugar. Un suave ancianito que sonreía con la mirada, pero no hoy.

-¿Trabaja hoy Arthur? – Preguntó Alfred, incómodo.

-¿Arthur?- preguntó el viejo - ¿Eres de su familia?

-No, un amigo… -Susurró Alfred.

-Oh, un amigo, ya veo. Arthur sufrió un accidente el fin de semana. El entierro es hoy o mañana, no estoy seguro. Lo siento muchacho. Arthur era un buen-

Y Alfred dejó de escucharlo por completo. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Se sentía pequeño, indefenso, invisible, impotente. Se sentía inútil. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Nada de lo que ese hombre le había dicho tenía sentido. Nada. Él estaba enamorado. Ellos estaban enamorados. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, por siempre. Corrió más rápido por las calles, hasta llegar a su casa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Arthur había muerto? No, imposible. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué el mundo le robaba su razón para vivir? Él era un héroe. ¿Cómo no pudo salvarlo a él, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo? Entonces sintió la misma sensación del primer día que vio a Arthur. Un sentimiento crecer dentro de él y recorrerle el cuerpo, pero esta vez, el sentimiento era frío y desgarrador. Era amargo y hacía daño mientras avanzaba dentro de su ser. Era duro, y crecía muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Alfred. Se dejó caer a un lado y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y segundos después, un tibio líquido correrle por las mejillas. No sabía lo que era, pero suponía que eran lágrimas. Nunca había llorado en su vida, pero había visto a gente hacerlo. No sabía cómo se sentía morir, pero estaba seguro que era parecido a eso. Sus manos no respondían a sus deseos, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, y sentía un dolor crecer dentro de sí. Pero nunca había sentido algo así. No podía explicarlo, porque nacía en el centro de su pecho y se expandía por todas partes, pero no estaba quieto. Lo azotaba como olas de sufrimiento, y Alfred no conocía la píldora para curar ese dolor.

Parecía que las lágrimas no dejarían de correr por su cara, así que cerró sus ojos mientras estas escapaban entre sus párpados. Alfred se abrazó a sí mismo y contuvo un grito. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, se durmió ahí mismo donde se había dejado caer, junto a la puerta.

Cuando despertó no recordaba qué había pasado. Sentía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera dormido muy poco, pero ya estaba oscuro afuera. Trató de recordar cuándo se había quedado dormido y por qué estaba ahí. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, tocando un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba junto a donde hace unos segundos había estado su cabeza. Levantó la vista extrañado y vio esa repisa donde apilaba los muchos libros que había comprado en la librería de Arthur y que nunca había abierto. Entonces lo recordó.

El dolor indescriptible volvió, derramándose macabramente por todo su ser. Alfred abrió el chocolate que había comprado para Arthur y se recostó en su cama con él a su lado, aunque no le dio ni un mordisco.

Alfred no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí, pero ya estaba amaneciendo, así que probablemente fuera toda la noche. Estaba en estado zombi, miraba la pared sin pensar en nada en absoluto, sentía su estómago retorcerse, pero no estaba seguro. Escuchaba a lo lejos el despertador indicando las seis de la mañana y un nuevo día laboral, pero los veinte centímetros que lo separaban de la repisa parecían kilómetros. Además, tampoco estaba muy seguro de si el sonido era la alarma o sólo se lo estaba imaginando. Escuchaba el bullicio de la calle, y le parecía que su gato se paseaba por la pieza indicando que tenía hambre, así que se levantó para alimentarlo. Parecía haber olvidado lo que comía su felino, y también la ubicación de su alimento, así que vació una caja de leche en el plato del gato y le ofreció un trozo de chocolate, que Jacobo rechazó elegantemente.

Volvía a la cama. Por ahora realmente no tenía razón para vivir. Nada tenía sentido.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con los libros de nuevo. Tomó el primero que compró, el de los Caracoles, sólo por hacer algo.

Lo abrió en la primera página, donde encontró una curiosa nota

_"Dos de Octubre. Sé que me seguiste hoy desde el café. No creo que hayas comprado este libro con la intención de regalárselo a nadie. Sé que es una locura hacer esto que estoy haciendo. Escribirte así, en este libro, pero la verdad es que me encantaría volver a verte. ¿Volverás a visitarme de nuevo? Arthur."_

Alfred contuvo la respiración hasta que su cara se puso azul. Leyó la nota tantas veces que ésta quedó grabada en su memoria. Y recordó que habían más libros, los que jamás había sacado de su envoltorio.

_"Tres de Octubre. Aunque no hablas conmigo, puedo leer lo que tus ojos me dicen."_

_"Cinco de Octubre. ¿Cómo te llamas? Todavía no lo sé. Por favor habla conmigo o dame alguna señal."_

_"Nueve de Octubre. ¿Sabes anoche soñé contigo. Deseo cada día poder volver a verte"_

_"Doce de Octubre. Me confundes. ¿Por qué no me respondes?"_

Desesperado, sintiéndose como si fuera a desaparecer en millones de pedacitos, abrió el último:

_"Te quiero. Arthur"_


End file.
